


Destiny

by free_will



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, kind of a drabble i guess, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_will/pseuds/free_will





	

It’s never like the first time. It’s still heavenly and unbelievably perfect, but the first time was special; when our faces became closer than they’d ever been, when our noses brushed on the side as he tilted his head. It was slow- painfully slow, so that we would remember every detail, every breath the other took, every blink, every point of contact as our lips touched. His lips were so warm. My grace felt like it was going to melt from the touch. His smell was stronger than ever as he breathed into my mouth: whiskey, leather, cinnamon. A potpourri of beauty. His mouth slid down to encompass my bottom lip. He breathed in deeply and I knew he was savoring my scent just like I was his. His lips worked into a more passionate kiss. Our faces molded together, him gripping the long hair at the back of my head, pulling me ever closer, and me caressing the side of his stubbly face. It was anticipation, tension, the elastic stretch of our connection snapping back into place. It was perfect. His hands gripped my neck as if God carved Jimmy Novak’s vertebrae into a handle for Dean’s calloused fingers. My hands slid down his chest to his ribs, marked by me, and my fingers effortlessly slipped into the spaces between the bones. When we finally tore our faces apart, our heads fell into the dips of each other’s shoulders like a puzzle was being put together. I kept wondering if God made these bodies just so this could be as perfect as it was. But then I remembered that I rebelled. I defied destiny and fate and did what I wanted, and this was my reward. God never meant for this to happen. And I think, in a way, that’s why it was so perfect.


End file.
